Light emitting elements such as LEDs are reduced in light output performance as the temperature thereof rise. The temperature rise also affects operating lifetime thereof. Thus, in a lamp in which a solid-state light emitting element such as an LED or an EL element is used as a light source, it is necessary to suppress the temperature of the light emitting element from rising to thereby improve various characteristics such as operating lifetime and efficiency. An LED lamp in which a cylindrical heat radiator is provided between a substrate on which LEDs are provided and a base, and the substrate is attached to a rim of the cylindrical heat radiator to thereby effectively radiate heat has been known as this type of LED lamp.